Pieces of our lives
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around our favorite wizards. Characters, pairings and summary different for each chapter, mentioned within the chapter. Mostly jalex. I do not own WOWP.
1. Prompt: Rain

**Title**: Wild

**Character**: Alex Russo

**Rating**: G

**Words**: 129 words

**Pairings**: None

**Spoilers**: Minor spoilers for 'Make it Happen'

**Summary**: The **wild** beating of drums echoed along with the **wild **sound of raindrops, as Alex responded to the **wild** call of nature for devastation.

/////

"Alex! Close the windows of your room!" Theresa shouted, as rain began to pour.

Alex ran up to the glass windows and closed them. She watched the rain pour against the harsh glass frame, making a **wild** battering sound. She watched the trees do a **wild** dance in rhythm with the rattling of the **wild** wind. She started tapping her foot in tempo with the **wild** rain, and her whole body began pulsating **wildly**.

Alex grabbed her wand and muttered a quick spell- making her drum-sets appear in her room. She quickly grasped the drum-sticks and began losing herself in the **wild** sound of drums and rain.

The **wild** beating of drums echoed along with the **wild **sound of raindrops, as Alex responded to the **wild** tune of nature.

(A/N: I know most people don't like drabbles, but review if you like this, please?)


	2. Prompt: Smile

Prompt- Smile

Pairing- Justin and Alex

Rated- K/G

Genre- Romance

Summary: So yeah, maybe getting stuck with math isn't so bad if he's sitting in front of her, stealing secret glances and smiles.

Words: 200 words

//////

Her pencil is in between her teeth. She's glancing at her wrist watch every other minute, but that, unfortunately, isn't making time run any faster.

She wonders how she got stuck with math this semester. She wonders how exactly her parents succeeded to make her sit in the study desk, math assignment in front of her. Most importantly, she wonders how exactly she got stuck _'doing'_ her homework the same time _he_ is doing his.

His eyebrows are creased together in concentration; lips pursed into a thin line. He is holding the pen in that perfect poise, and the blue ink is carving out numerous calculus problems. He is doing math at a furious speed and living up to his reputation as nerd.

She doesn't understand any of it, and she wonders why she is watching Justin do math!

And then, he glances up at her again, his lips curving upward into a bright smile, before he quickly returns his attention to math again.

But those mere three seconds make Alex Russo grin like a silly school girl.

So yeah, maybe getting stuck with math isn't so bad if he's sitting in front of her, stealing secret glances and smiles.

(A/N: yeah, written from personal experience :P review if you liked this?)


	3. Prompt: Surreal

Title: Surreal

Pairing: one-sided jalex

Words: 600+

* * *

When you wake up at four in the early morning from a horrible dream, you find yourself in one side of your bed, facing the wall. Sweat is sticking to your forehead and your heart is still skipping beats, pounding against your ribs to let you know that this is real. Reality and dreams have merged such a long time back- everything in your life seems surreal.

You turn around and face the ceiling, engulfing the familiar dim, green light of your night lamp, and analyze your dream. You saw that you did not get a 100 in math. Your dreams have always been a mirror of your worst fears. You have recently given a test, and everyone has a lot of expectations from you. You are a good student and you had studied and your exam was great. But it is this expectation that bugs you and shatters your self-confidence. What if you don't live up to their expectations? What if you don't get a 100?

You close your eyes tightly and breathe, because you are scared to analyze the other part of your dream. You saw your mother disappointed in you, turning her back towards you. And then you saw her trying to comfort you. You don't remember much of your dream- (and it's so funny that you remember the part about math but not the part about her!)- But you felt her comforting, soothing, subtle presence during the dream, and you can still feel your heart ache. Before you know it, you are wiping the tears forming in the corners of your eyes, and you are not sure which fact horrifies you more- the fact that you may not get a 100 in math, or the fact that she has started appearing in your dreams again after such a long time, just when you thought you were moving on.

Your back hurts and you know you have been twisting and turning a lot in your sleep. You groan and grab your laptop and start typing. Words flow from your fingertips, emotions flow from your heart. She's turning you into an insomniac like her. The only difference? She's a rule bender- she stays up all night talking to her boyfriend on the phone, and you stay up all night because of that. Sometimes you wish you could tell her it's unhealthy not to sleep at night (and gosh you are such a hypocrite!) but you don't, because you know she'll just think you're jealous, you know she doesn't care what you think and… you know she doesn't love you back.

And suddenly this love appears a little too cruel. You're not just losing your lover- but your best friend, your worst rival- your little sister, as well. And now you know that when feelings change for one person, it simply destroys everything.

You sigh and glance at the red glaring digits of the clock, and see that you have already wasted an hour in the maze of thoughts. So you sit up in your bed, rub sleep off your eyes and take a cold shower. You can see the rest of the day from here- you will feel sleepy the entire day, zone out during the last periods, skip the magic lessons and sleep in the evenings, and stay awake at night again.

You wipe water from your hair and face with a towel, and look at yourself in the mirror. The mirror appears hazy because of the water droplets dripping from it, and you look hazy too. Your entire life looks hazy- everything in your life feels surreal.

* * *

(A/N: reviews have slowed down so much these days… am I updating too fast, guys?)


	4. Prompt: Dreams

**Title: Dreams collide**

**Prompt: Dreams**

**Words: 361**

**Summary: Justin's thoughts about college. When dreams collide, you should pick the one closer to your heart, right? **

**Pairing: None. This is not a jalex guys! **

**

* * *

**He always wanted to get into a **big**, **reputed** college, a college that everyone would know about, a college that would build an **incredible** career for him, something that will make his parents proud.

He had been studying **all** his life for this, getting all straight A-s. And finally, he had the pamphlets in his hand, ready to decide which college he would apply to. **His dream** was about to come true.

_And that's when the conflicting thoughts began. He had always seen the pros of going to those colleges- he never thought about the cons, till that moment, that is. _

Going to those colleges didn't just mean a respectable degree and a job that would pay a lot. It also meant going far away from his **home**- far, far away from **his family**, from all **his friends**. It would mean a life where **no one would be there** to cheer him up when he was upset, no one to take care of him when he was sick, no one to cook his favorite dishes, no one to fight with, no one to scold him when he did something wrong (_but let's face it, Justin Russo never did anything wrong, so that possibility can be scratched off_.)

Studying in a reputed college would mean a lot of study pressure- he would hardly get any **time for himself**. He would have **no TV** _(No weather news, eek!),_ merely the internet. And he would have to give up his dream of playing the **guitar-** he would hardly have time to practice if he is loaded with physics and mechanics. He would have to give up **writing those small essays and stories** that were good enough to earn him a trip to the SS. Tipton- would he have time to think and write something emotional if he is burdened with logic and math?

_But what if he stayed a home and went to a college in the same city? _

He would lose the opportunity of bragging about his 'amazing' college, of being proud of his college, but _he could still get a respectable job, stay close to his family- to all the people and the little things that matter to him and could chase __**his other dreams.**_

_**When dreams collide, you should pick the one closer to your heart, right? **_

_**

* * *

**_(A/N: I know this is random, and sorry if you didn't like this, but the idea came to me when I was thinking about college and how doing a major in math in a reputed college would mean giving up my dream of writing forever…. In that sense, this is kind of personal you can say. I have no idea how colleges in USA work, but this is what I learnt from other jalex fics… please review and let me know if you like this!)


	5. Prompt: Trapped

**Prompt: trapped**

**Words: 129**

**Character: Alex**

**Pairing: none**

**Summary: Alex Russo was trapped in her room like this for a whole week.**

* * *

Trapped.

That's exactly how she feels as she fixes her gaze at her ceiling, after getting tired of staring at her pink fur wallpaper for an hour.

This is no fair! Why had her parents grounded her? All she had done was trapped Justin in that big, fat book that he was forcefully reading to her. It's his fault, really.

And now, here she is, in her room, alone, without her cell phone (_how can a 15 year old teen girl live without texting, huh_?), and without her wand (_how was she supposed to sneak out if she could only use hand magic?_)

So that basically meant this: Alex Russo was trapped in her room like this for a whole week...

…until she came up with something, that is.

* * *

(A/N: really short and really random, I know. I am not expecting any reviews for this one, don't worry. :P I am just trying to get the LJ prompt list done before my school begins.)


	6. Prompt: Carpet

Prompt: Carpet

Pairing: Justin/Alex

Summary: So what if he's sitting on his magic carpet up in the sky spying on his little sister and her boyfriend?

Words: 100

So what if he's sitting on his magic carpet up in the sky spying on his little sister and her boyfriend?

Think about it. It's a full moon night and the guy is a God-knows-how-many-years old werewolf. There are such great chances that he would eat her up. Literally, no pun involved.

He's never really liked that guy. And not just because he's had a fight with him in the past and he's the main reason his girlfriend is gone. There's just something about this douche bag that he doesn't like.

He just can't let his sister alone with a guy-animal like that!

So what if he's spying on them? (It's not like he's jealous or something. _Please!_)


	7. Prompt:Chocolate

Prompt: chocolate

Pairing: Justin/Alex

Words: 100

Summary:

Now she knows who it's from. There's just one person dorky and corny enough to do something like this.

She opens her locker, a dry disconnected look on her face as she listens to Harper yap on and on about whatever-the-heck Zeke got her for Valentine 's Day.

She tosses her slice of pizza into the locker and reaches out to take out her new lip gloss. That's when she notices it.

There's a box of chocolate hidden inside the locker, with her name written on it in red- her full name.

Now she knows who it's from. There's just one person dorky and corny enough to do something like this.


	8. Prompt:School

Prompt: school

Pairing: none

Summary: they want logical reasons? Fine, she can do that.

Words: 100

She chews on her pencil, reading the list she made (Gosh, get over it!), and decides that maybe the 'reasons I hate school' is finally complete.

Boring.

Stupid subjects- I mean, who cares what war Napoleon won before I was even born?

Stupid teachers- they love Justin. I mean, how stupid can they get?

Justin. Why do I have to tolerate him all the time? Can't you just send him off to Mars or something? Maybe I'll like school better if he isn't showing off all the time.

Gigi.

I miss Mason. Is that so bad?

I hate hard work.

I'm too lazy to think of more.


	9. Prompt: Summer

Prompt: summer

Pairing: Justin/Alex

Words: 100

Summary: she just knows that this is going to be the best summer ever.

Summer has always been one of the favorite holidays of the year. There's the no school, no homework thing, the parties, the beach, vacations- what can possibly beat summer?

But this year, summer seems extra special. Because this year, he is coming home from college for summer! (Not that she's going to tell this to him.)

So when he walks (sneaks) into the room in the middle of the night with just his sweat pants on, she just knows that this is going to be the best summer ever.


	10. Prompt: Love

Prompt: love

Pairing: implied Jalex/Alason.

Summary: He's still trying to figure out why she said "He loved me."

Parody: somewhat parody I guess.

Words: 150

He's still trying to figure out why she said "He loved me."

When he thinks about it, it should have been something like "He loved me too, or he loved me back", isn't it? When somebody's boyfriend turns into a werewolf (hey! it's not that rare! It's happening on TV shows all the time!) and leaves her forever (because at that moment they are not sure if the actor is popular enough to be brought back), isn't she supposed to go "I loved him"?

So if she said that he loved her, and not the other way around, did that imply that she didn't love him?

"Justin, stop over-thinking." She scolds, shrugging. "Didn't you see me cry and act all sappy and caring in that episode! I wasn't being my snarky self. … These things happen."

He rolled his eyes, annoyed. Yeah, when he spends an entire episode turning the whole school against her and not feeling bad about it, he understands what she means.

(A/N: well, I got a major writer's block, and I'm trying to fight it with these little drabbles. Reviews are much appreciated. I hope I get back to writing like I used to *bites nails*)


End file.
